dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7
For Jaina Where to? I'm here for a little while longer. :) Eric or Emmett and Melinda? Arthur/Clara? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:19, June 6, 2017 (UTC) :I'll use Emmett. :) An RP with Melinda or Noelle would be interesting, I think. I haven't made his bubble yet, so if you wanna start? Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 15:22, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Hey! I'm super duper sorry for not being around much these past few days. I still won't be, especially the next few nights since I'll be busy with the freshmen dance and my brother's history fair and yada yada. I want to try to be around, but I can't promise that. I think we are kind of getting around to finishing up the roleplay, because they're at the "let's just walk away from each other" stage, I think? If you want to start another one, I can try to be on mobile for the rest of the day. Seeing as that's what I normally do, I shouldn't have any technical problems doing that. It just sucks because mobile sucks. :P Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find? 17:03, June 6, 2017 (UTC) I'm sorry for being annoying and bothering. It seems like you would rather not, but just to make sure, would you be interested in starting another roleplay? Possibly somebody with Katja or Millie, because I haven't roleplayed either of them very much this term? Anybody else is cool too, I really don't mind... Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find? 14:19, June 7, 2017 (UTC) I mean, I know Arthur is lonely, so we could do Katja/Arthur, but I suppose Clara has that covered? If Rose needs some mentorship maybe, then Millie is there for her, I suppose, if you want to do Millie/Rose? Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find? 14:29, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Is this useful? Melinda's obviously free to decide whatever, including that there are far better 'mentor' candidates out there. I just assume that Sarah is currently on a 'back-to-nature' semi-crusade, and poor Melinda is just in the wrong place at the wrong time. :P If you want them to work together, Sarah, I expect, will simmer down if her unreasonableness is - reasonably - pointed out. :D Alex Jiskran 14:13, June 7, 2017 (UTC) hello! Hi, Bond! I was wondering if you were up for an RP? It's been too long since we last did :) But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 16:04, June 12, 2017 (UTC) For Melinda Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 16:39, June 13, 2017 (UTC) RE: I'm gonna be honest. It wasn't me xD Thanks for the compliment about the wordmark though 18:23, June 13, 2017 (UTC) Brothers, and others Feel free to start a Melinda/Eilis RP in Hogsmeade somewhere-- that sounds fun. I also posted for Alden and Arthur on the Gryffindor dorms. :P Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 18:38, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Order So... this is one of my issues with the Order thing, and I did sort of mention this to Carn the other night... how did characters find out about it IC? Like Thomas... he doesn't work at the Ministry, or Hogwarts (two of the placed I'd guess people would hear about it) so... his excuse will just be that he didn't know anything about it. :P In HP, I'm pretty sure you joined the Order by invitation of Dumbledore, and since no such invitations have been issued, I'd love to know how such a big group formed right away. :P Either way, Elle can interrogate Thomas all he likes, but his initial excuse will be "I had no idea." And I'll make his excuses from there. But I'm not really going to have any chars join up, because of time constraints (among other things). Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 21:34, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Emilee and Alex Assuming she'd still be curious, k think its a good time ic and ooc that Emilee inquires as to why she missed a weak of classes? No promises Alex will answer though :p 06:38, June 17, 2017 (UTC) This week I'm helping to run VBS at my church, and then working afternoon/evenings at my other job. I may be around some on Friday, but other than that, I don't think our paths will cross too much. I'd like to do another Melinda/Eric. I know we're also finishing up our two from last week, and you wanted to do a Thomas/Elle, as well. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 11:41, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Oops! Haha, I'd forgotten I suggested an RP! Well, I'm up for anyone. Any pairings you have in mind? But oh, my darling, what if you fly? 21:10, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Emilee and Alex Entrance hall? Or the Gryffindor common room. Your choice. 02:49, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Mady and Rose It may have crossed my mind. ;) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 13:10, June 21, 2017 (UTC) RPs Hello! Would you by any chance be interested in an RP? I haven't really got a preference for who, but if you do...?